


认命

by tanyvS



Category: IT(2017) — Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 14:14:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13032885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tanyvS/pseuds/tanyvS
Summary: 比尔要去面对潘泥怀斯。





	认命

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Acceptance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12825588) by [Darkdagers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkdagers/pseuds/Darkdagers). 



> 我要完授权以后去看了原作者别的作品才发现这是一个系列的第三部分，也是最后一部分。之前两人（？）已经在梦里啪过了。  
> 十分感谢原作者给授权！爱她！

比尔坐在车里注视着几尺开外的路边，那里有一块德里的欢迎牌。他紧攥方向盘，指节泛出一片死白。深吸一口气，然后缓慢地呼出来。“这真是疯了。”比尔想着，瞟了一眼副驾驶座位上刚购置的手枪。

这是个愚蠢的计划，比尔清楚这点。但如果他能杀死，它，所有问题就迎刃而解了。一头热的计划，这在他小时候就没奏效，但那时……现在他是个大人了。

长叹口气，比尔用手抚过自己的头发。他灵魂深处如此明晰这个主意有多糟，可他还有什么别的选择吗？如果出了岔子……他失败了。比尔战栗于脑中的想法：潘泥怀斯会杀了他吗，或者……惩罚他？这两个主意让他即害怕又兴奋，比尔不禁颤抖起来，鸡皮疙瘩顺着脊梁起了一身。

最聪明的做法是调转车头，回家去，在梦里对付潘泥怀斯。但小丑以孩子们为食的念头让比尔胃部搅成一团，他不能放任这种事发生。

又看了一眼身边的枪，比尔思索起这个愚蠢的计划。深呼吸后，他倒车回路上，驶入德里。进入的刹那，一股静电流席卷了比尔全身，他忍不住喘息起来。比尔知道，毫无疑问地，潘泥怀斯知道自己进入它的领地了。咽下喉间凝重的阻塞，比尔继续前进。生存本能在这一刻狠狠撞进脑袋，大吼着想要飞走，逃离这个鬼地方。比尔选择忽视这声音，向前飞驰。

这些年过去，小村庄看上去成长了不少。更多的楼房，道路和人。当然还是有不少原封不动的东西，有些旧建筑他还能认得出，中心广场，阿拉丁电影院，如此地勾动乡愁。

比尔开进连排房屋的停车场，把枪塞进行李包，走向里屋。比尔进入一幢红砖建筑，一个站在桌旁的男人迎接了他。

“欢迎光临。有什么能帮你的吗？”男人彬彬有礼地询问。

“我想租个房间。”比尔告诉他。

“好的，你想待多久？”

“一周吧？”说真的，比尔完全不知道他将在这逗留多久。一周好像能给他充足的时间来搞清楚接下来要做什么。

“你确定？”男人问到，对比尔缥缈的语调有些疑惑。

“嗯……是的。抱歉，路途漫长，我有点走神了。”比尔冲男人露出一个疲乏的微笑，对方正在一台老旧电脑上敲敲打打，那老家伙还有一个巨大的显示屏和噼啪作响的键盘呢。

“我完全了解。能告诉我你的名字并出示一张信用卡吗？”

比尔掏出钱包，拿出身份证和信用卡递给男人。“我叫威廉登布劳斯。”

“是什么让你来到德里呢，登布劳斯先生？”

“事实上我在这里长大。”

“真的？来看亲人啊？”男人把比尔的卡递了回来。

“差不多。”比尔嘀咕到。

“这是你的房间钥匙，你住在104。”男人满面笑容，递过来一个银色钥匙。“希望你在这过得愉快，有任何需要跟我说一声就行。”

“我会的，谢谢。”

转身上楼找到房间，比尔打开门，将旅行包扔到床上。他陷进一把桌旁的软椅里，脸埋进双手间。疲倦涌上来，他想着要不要睡一觉。但梦境会让他再次和潘泥怀斯缠斗，比尔不确定自己是否已经做好准备。

四处瞟了几眼，比尔看见一个德里手册。他好奇地拿起小册子，开始快速翻阅。里面标注了一些德里的历史遗迹，带有地方餐厅的旅游场所。一幅图画引起了比尔的注意，他浏览起图片下方的文章。图片是关于当地图书馆的，比尔还是个男孩时在那儿度过了大部分人生。文章底部有一个男人的照片，比尔忽然颤抖起来。

麦克汉隆。

照片卷起记忆的洪水，那些名字又冲回了比尔的脑海。瑞奇，艾迪，本，贝弗利和斯坦。废柴俱乐部。比尔不知所措地坐在原地。他怎么能忘记他们？比尔举起手轻轻摩擦太阳穴，他忽然有点头疼。记忆闪电般的重回他的脑海，一个微笑出现在比尔唇角。

他怎么可能忘记他们？但是潘泥怀斯可以进入比尔的梦境，折磨他。比尔能够毫无阻碍地想起那个疯狂的小丑。这时，有些别的东西进入了他的脑海。一个承诺。一个成形于孩提时期的承诺。他们约定如果它回来了，他们也会为之重返德里。

一想到如果他的朋友们都回来会发生什么，比尔就像要被恐惧刺穿。他们强大到去打败它了吗？如果大家发现他做过的一切怎么办？就算那发生在梦里。羞耻、恐惧、欲望、困惑和其它情绪在比尔身上盘旋。

电视突然打开，比尔转身看去。一个女记者在报道一宗惨案，比尔被自己的想象吸引去了注意。他知道这不是真的，不可能是，电视里的人现在该老得多。但这些想法没有阻止恐惧给给比尔带来阵阵恶心。

“正如你所见，在德里发生了一出悲剧。六个孩子被残忍地谋杀了。”记者说到。“这一切本可以被比尔登布劳斯阻止，但他没有来下水道兑现他的承诺。”

比尔顿住原地，心跳加速。他开始在屋子里找遥控器，想关掉电视。

记者继续说。“你知道你该去哪，小男孩。我会等着你。”现在是潘泥怀斯在电视上咧嘴微笑了。比尔猛地将电视插头从墙上拔出来，图像戛然消失。比尔的呼吸急促沉重，他闭上双眼，试图让脱缰的恐惧重回控制。

“不会的，”比尔自言自语。“我不会让这一切发生的。”深吸一口气，他睁开双眼，走向行李袋。比尔掏出手枪放进夹克口袋。是时候面对小丑了。

 

—————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

沿街前行，比尔手一直握着口袋里的枪。他打算步行到内博尔特街29号去，这样能多些时间制定计划。前方的一切都飘忽不定。

走过图书馆附近时，比尔僵住了。不远处的那个男人，比尔瞬间就认出了他的身份。是麦克，他正和一个胳膊搂着小孩的女士聊天。比尔迅速躲到一面墙后咒骂起自己。天晓得他有多想走上前去，抱住他，尽可能弥补什么。但……问题就在这。

他怎么能忘记他的朋友们？那时候，他们是比尔的整个世界。他爱每一个人，也爱这小团体的全部。这就是为什么这一次他不想让朋友们卷进来。比尔觉得这一切都是他的错，那么多年前拖着朋友们一起对付疯狂的小丑。他当时他妈的在想什么？

摇摇脑袋，比尔试图将这些伤感的想法赶出脑海。他抬起头，发现自己已经站在那座破旧房子的面前。比尔深深呼出一口气。

“来吧，你能行。”比尔低声说，手紧紧握着枪仿佛它是一条生命线。

走到门口，门没有锁，甚至没有关紧。不难猜。比尔推开门走了进去。一切看上去都没变，只是多了不少泥土、灰尘和蜘蛛网，一副随时会崩塌的样子。当他还是个孩子的时候，这儿看起来就是这个破样子。比尔曾想过这是否与潘泥怀斯有什么关系。房子的外观崭新过吗?比尔确信一定曾在某个时刻新过。存在于它之上……难怪这个地方被遗弃了。

当他走向后方通向地狱的楼梯时，比尔的手一刻也没有离开过枪。事实上，他近乎灵魂出窍，只能努力让自己不因为每一个咯吱声、呻吟或老鼠的声音而跳起来。

站在楼梯顶上，比尔小心翼翼地把脚踩上第一级，落下一些重量。它似乎能坚持得住，于是比尔又向前走了一步。老木头在他的重压下呻吟着，比尔十分担心它不能，它会让他掉下去的。老旧地板的底部直通荒井，比尔的心砰砰作响。

这里破烂不堪，一片衰败，面前的黑色斑点很显然是血迹，孩子们的衣服和玩具四散在地上。比尔看在眼里下定了决心，这一切必须结束。

低头看了看那墨色的黑暗，他会在那里看到小丑的，这么想着，比尔松了一口气。做好下行的准备，比尔把枪塞进口袋，他注意到绳子仍挂在他们第一次用它的地方。检查了一下绳子，确保它能承受自己的体重，比尔转过身向下爬去。当他到达当初的洞口时不由地皱起了眉头，它一直这么小吗?

运用了一些巧妙的策略，比尔最终进到洞了的内部。不得不用双手和膝盖爬行一段路，比尔伸手从裤兜里掏出手机打开手电筒来照亮前方的路。

比尔爬行的时候不时蹭到旁边墙壁，灰水慢慢渗进他的衣服。终于从小隧道爬出来走进大一点的隧道时，比尔大出一口气，至少现在可以站着了。如果他再高一点就不得不弯下腰行动。 

从口袋里掏出枪，比尔沉稳地吸了口气，然后开始向前走。这是一个迷宫，很容易迷失其中，但它永远不会让他迷路。比尔十分肯定这路会将他引向要去的地方。

绕过一个弯，比尔进入另一个入口：属于往事的入口。正如记忆中那样，舞台的门紧闭着，他想知道是否有方法进去。比尔因他的最后一个梦而颤抖，他不确定进入舞台是个好主意。

什么声音在地面上四处乱窜，比尔举起手枪环视四周，是一只老鼠。他松了一口气。

“坚持住，登布劳斯。”比尔低声说。他知道它在看他，他能感觉到。“出，出来，混蛋！”比尔大喊，声音在地下轻轻回荡。

“欢迎回家，小男孩。”一个声音从他身后传来，比尔转过身，手指随时准备扣下扳机。潘泥怀斯站在那里，咧开微笑，闪电般从比尔手中夺下枪，扔进旁边一个深不见底的坑里。

“该死的！”比尔惊慌失措地大叫起来，转身要跑。可还没跑两步，小丑就抓住了他并一把拖到身前。

“你真的认为那行得通吗?你能这么轻易地杀了我? ”潘泥怀斯声音里充满愉悦。比尔被转过来，一只大手捏住他的下巴迫使他去面对那双发光的黄色眼睛。一阵颤栗贯穿了他。

“我，我，我……”比尔想不出有什么可说的。他的注意力全被一件事吸引走了：他在小丑的怀里，而他无法把目光从小丑的嘴唇上扯下来。这是怎么了?

潘泥怀斯笑起来，它低下头，鼻子顺着比尔的一侧脖颈滑下。深吸一口气，比尔的气息让它全身都欢乐地抖动起来。比尔微微斜过脖子，给潘泥怀斯留出更多空间。

“真是个笨蛋。”小丑对着比尔的脖子咕哝着，然后狠狠咬了下去。

尖锐的疼痛使比尔双膝发软，如果不是被潘泥怀斯的双臂支撑着，他早就滑落到地上。这一口带来的感觉比梦里强烈的多，比尔发硬的阴茎表示同意。

一段长长的呻吟声溢出比尔唇角，潘泥怀斯追逐着比尔的嘴唇，在给予他一个真实的吻之前用舌头滑过比尔的脖子和下巴。比尔急切地张开嘴，在舌头互相接触的瞬间哭了起来。这感觉比梦里好太多，简直太他妈超过了，欲望缠绕着包裹了他。小丑拉开他俩，比尔急促地呼吸着，一丝口水顺着下巴淌了下来。

“真漂亮。”它在喉咙里咕噜，从一个变形者嘴里听到这种评论也太奇怪了。比尔眨眨眼睛摇了摇头，想把这想法赶出脑子。

不，他不能这样做！他必须找到一种方法摆脱眼下的情况并阻止潘泥怀斯。

“别碰我。”比尔说，但小丑咯咯地用笑声回应。

“你不想让我停下来，你喜欢这样。”它打趣到。比尔感觉脸在充血，尽管知道这是一个谎言他还是摇头否定小丑的说法。比尔扫视地面想寻找某种可以使用的武器。他发现不远处有个棒球棒，如果扑过去，也许能在小丑抓住他前拿到武器。

“如果我是你，我就不会这样做。”潘泥怀斯说着，一个危险的笑容出现在它脸上。“除非你想再次受到惩罚。”比尔的脊背感到一阵颤栗，他的阴茎不可抗拒地兴奋起来。

“你想从，从我这里得到什，什么?”比尔想通过胡乱提问把注意力从自己的勃起上转移开。

“你，”它简短地回答。“我已经标记过你了。”

“标记我?”比尔有些困惑。“你说标，标记是什么意思?”

潘泥怀斯突然出现在比尔身体前，手指在它制造的咬痕上轻扫。一阵强烈的快感贯穿了比尔，他几乎要停止喘息。比尔的身体因为简单的触碰而颤抖，心也跳得如此之快，他不得不做几次深呼吸来让自己平静下来。天啊，他现在只想在这做爱。

“我的，”它在比尔耳边嘟囔。比尔闭上眼睛，打了一惊。不，不能再这样下去了。他后退一步，深吸一口气。

“我不是你的，”比尔对着那双黄色的眼睛说。小丑得意地笑笑，放任他后退一步。比尔的脑子开始回想，回想一切他和变形者之间的遭遇，想要给现在发生的一切理出个头绪。

“你为什么说如果我来了，死亡的人就会变少?”

“你的能力，非常稀有强大。当你的本质与我相连，我能饱得更久。”

“但，为，为什么是我?比尔绝望地问道，想知道为什么那么多人中唯独关注到他。

“你不一样，”小丑朝比尔迈进一步。“更强，”又一步“还有，你是我的。”当小丑走近时，比尔慢慢地后退，直到他的背抵住墙壁，再也无路可逃。

他该如何挽救这种局面?比尔很怀疑小丑会放过他，至少现在不会，在他进入小丑的巢穴之后。如果他救不了自己，也许他可以选择救其他人。

“我们来，做，做个交易，”比尔结结巴巴到，潘泥怀斯正俯身凑近，入侵着他的个人空间。比尔的双手被压在头部两侧的墙壁上，他被困住了。

它咯咯地笑了。“什么样的交易?”言语间全是被取悦的回音。

“我会留下来，”比尔紧张地舔着嘴唇，“但是你必须保证不再杀死德里的孩子或废柴俱乐部的任何人。”

“我需要进食！”潘泥怀斯咆哮道。

“我，我肯定你能用成年人养活自己，不是吗?“比尔问。小丑冲他皱起眉毛，这不是什么有余地讨价还价的事。如果可以，比尔希望小丑不吃任何人，但他不认为自己能改变这一点。

“你留下来。”

“对，对。我会自愿，愿留在这里。”

“我可以直接把你留下来。”潘泥怀斯蛇般嘶嘶着，比尔点了点头。

“但是，这，这样不是更好？”比尔的手停滞在小丑戏服的前襟上。“如果我自愿留在这里?做你想让我做的任何事？”比尔的心跳得如此之响，他几乎能听到这声音。潘泥怀斯目光如炬，这让比尔变得有些紧张。不过与小丑之前做的相比，这还不值一提。

一只戴着手套的手抓住比尔的下巴，抬起了他的头。比尔注视着那双眼睛，呼吸在嗓子里凝滞。潘泥怀斯猛地将他们的嘴巴凑到一处，当他们牙齿相撞时，比尔在短暂的痛苦中瑟缩了一下，随后就吻了回去，自愿地张开他的嘴。小丑欣然接受比尔的礼物，它的舌头滑进比尔嘴里探索着他的口腔，比尔忍不住呻吟起来。

比尔的阴茎颤巍巍地硬着，他的下唇被咬破了，一丝鲜血流淌出来但很快就被舔掉。潘泥怀斯退开时，比尔的呼吸变得又粗又重。它全神贯注地盯着比尔，舔了舔他肿胀的嘴唇。然后变形者咆哮着抱起比尔朝砰然大开的舞台大门走去。

这就像梦里的一样，比尔不得不闭上眼睛，一股眩晕的浪潮从他身上席卷而过。他们走进那个大房间时，比尔惊讶地发现房中间真的有一张床。潘泥怀斯把他扔在上面，双眼充满饥饿地紧盯着他。比尔感到一阵兴奋。

当他坐起来脱夹克和衬衫时，小丑突然跳上床抓住了比尔的脖子。潘泥怀斯又咬了他一口，然后舔了舔他皮肤上的咬痕，快乐的情绪就这样冲进比尔的大脑，一瞬间所有理智都不翼而飞。潘尼沃斯是如此的凶猛，比他在梦中经历的凶猛的多。比尔一边颤抖一边把小丑紧紧拽向自己，他的阴茎在牛仔裤下紧绷高耸。

锋利的爪子顺着比尔的背划下，不是很深，但是比尔仍然能感觉到血滴落下来。他在快乐和痛苦中颠簸呻吟。小丑收回爪子，舔着指尖的血。比尔的呼吸停滞了，他不该被这个举动吸引。

“操……”比尔低声骂到，伸手去解裤子。小丑帮他把内裤和长裤一起拽了下来。他本该会为后来听到的撕裂声感到担忧。

一只手缠上比尔的下体，挤压了一下前端，然后上下撸动起来。比尔倒在床上，双眼紧闭。“天，天啊！”他呻吟到。

“你看起来真好吃。”小丑说着，又给了比尔另一次挤压，因为比尔主动把臀部压向了小丑的手掌。

比尔发现自己突然翻了过去，双手和膝盖着地，他回头越过肩膀看了小丑一眼，后者的双手正掰开他的屁股肉。比尔长长的呻吟一声，他能感到一根惊人的长舌头在舔舐他的入口并向内压迫。比尔喘息着把脸埋进床铺，双手紧攥身下的毯子。

操，这感觉太棒了，比尔向后耸动着将自己送到那根灵活的舌头上。他知道他快高潮了，他的阴茎湿哒哒地漏着液体，他还能感觉到两个囊袋在不断收紧。

然而天煞的小丑抽了出来，比尔几乎咒骂出声。但是潘泥怀斯并没有让他受难太久，它突然顶进了比尔的身体。痛苦爆发出来但很快就被欢乐的喜悦掩盖，小丑的动作一如既往地迅猛强烈。

小丑知道如何戏弄比尔，每次戳刺都能击中他的前列腺。快感和星星在比尔眼前闪过，他只能不断后退让自己离小丑更近。求求你了，他妈的，当他乞求解脱时无数呻吟跟着跑了出来。变形者靠在他身上，咬他，吮吸他的血。在一次重重的抽插后，比尔哭喊着高潮了。然而小丑还在继续挺动，比尔浑身颤抖，止不住地呻吟。在几次近乎残忍的冲击后，潘泥怀斯咆哮着射了出来。

它翻身滚到一边，阴茎仍埋在比尔体内，手臂环绕着他。比尔闭上双眼，他觉得小丑在小声嘀咕什么。它的鼻子在比尔脖子上摩擦，点燃了一丝快感。

“我的。”它说，比尔只能用哼哼表示同意。他不确定这是否意味着他们已经达成了协议，但是比尔知道他永远也不可能离开了。虽然他也不确定自己想要离开。

“这是否意味着我们达成了交易?”比尔昏昏欲睡地问。

“也许……”

比尔叹了口气，这是眼下能得到的最好答复。比尔确信这将是一场持久战，他身上还在被留下更多揉捏的痕迹。比尔打了个寒颤，他腿间的器官又有了兴致。为什么这个部位如此敏感?

“因为我给你打上了伴侣的标记。”

小丑的话并没有吓到比尔，这说得通，毕竟他们已经建立了这样的联系。虽然小丑选择了他听起来怪怪的。它在比尔身后轻轻咆哮一声，手拉扯抚摸比尔的头发。被爱护和关注的感觉让比尔浅笑起来。这不是好事，他已经看到了他们未来的战斗。他很可能会输，但还是要为之奋斗。

转过身来面对着潘泥怀斯，比尔把自己的嘴唇按在它的嘴唇上，一条腿也绕上小丑的身体把自己紧紧压向对方。他心甘情愿地接受这一厄运：为了他爱过的人，他爱着的人和他即将爱的人。

———————————————————————————————————————————

比尔走进房间，一脚踹上身后的门向里面走去。房间里黑暗而寂静，比尔打开灯。这也有点太安静了。比尔边打哈欠边放下行李箱，然后伸了个大懒腰。他经历了一个长达四个月的漫长旅程去推销新书，现在终于回到了家乡，德里。

潘泥怀斯还是一言不发，这让比尔皱了皱眉。他看不到小丑但可以通过他们共享的奇怪纽带感受到它的存在。它在生闷气。小丑不喜欢比尔离开这么久。但比尔不得不，这是他谋生的方式。

“我知道你在这里，你是要欢迎我回家还是继续生气?”

一片沉默。

“好吧，”比尔喃喃地说，“你个大宝宝。”他朝厨房走去想看看有没有什么东西可以果腹。冰箱空空如也，他明天需要去买些东西。空调也不怎么好用了。

叹了口气，比尔走向电话，叫了一份披萨，随后打开电视等待食物的到来。

房子依旧寂静无声，比尔开始有点坐立不安。

“我道歉好吗?你知道我必须离开，这是工作。但短期内我不会再走了，所以出来吧，求你。”

直到披萨送到，什么都没发生，比尔放弃了。他吃掉披萨，冲了个澡，如释重负地叹了口气倒在床上。回到自己床上的感觉真是太棒了，比尔睡着的速度比他想象中快得多。  
晚上的某个时候，比尔突然醒了，潘泥怀斯高大的身影就躺在他身边。比尔依偎着它，而小丑的双臂紧紧将男人环抱着。

“嗨,”比尔咕哝道，一声柔和的低吼使他笑了起来。比尔微微歪过头，得到了一个吻。这只是开始，一只手从他的头发上轻轻抚过，把比尔拉回到昏沉睡意中。

比尔的生活经历了一个奇怪的转折，并且经历了无数挣扎。他确信，在许多事情上，他和潘泥怀斯都无法达成一致，但是比尔已经学会每天接受一点。


End file.
